Hide & Seek
by JoanneVixxon
Summary: Just sheer awkwardness between the two sisters as they realize that they are in love with each other
1. Awkward

Anna spread her legs out in the bathtub. After such a bad blizzard of snow coming at her face, at least she could now enjoy a dip in the hot water. She chuckled softly to herself. Who would have a hot bath during _summer_?

She hummed a song as she slid further down the tub. The water rose to her neck and she chuckled again. It was just so nice. Having Elsa out of her room being the Queen and having found her true love. It was a dream come true.

She didn't have to fear the white door being locked or shut again. She could just hop in front and barge into her sister's room and talk about true love and how they should build a snowman and Olaf and Kristoff and chocolate! Everything she wanted to talk about could be talked about. Everything she always wanted to do in the boring castle could be done with her sister. Anything.

She sighed and her lips curved into a happy grin. _Anything_.

The bathroom door suddenly opened wide and she heard it being carefully shut. Anna gasped. She grabbed the shower curtains and popped her head out, double-checking her body so that it wouldn't be seen.

She was pretty certain that it couldn't have been a burglar or some kidnapper. The security in the palace was in tip-top shape. If it was, boy, was she in an awkward situation. She moved her legs around, hoping that the sounds of water swishing would alert that random person.

Anna's throat bobbed. "O-Olaf?" she said, darting her eyes from left to right. She guessed that this was one of the disadvantages of having such a large bathroom. Then, she heard someone gasp. Echoes of stilettos gradually getting louder made Anna widen her eyes. "E-Elsa?" Nope, this was even more awkward. How typical, she thought, for her to fall into such a situation. She should be the queen of awkward.

She felt a shiver run down her spine. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. "A-Anna!" Elsa stammered seeing her younger sister in the bathtub. "I… Uh…" Her lips were apart but no words came out. She slowly had her eyes wandering around the bathtub. "Oh…"

Anna narrowed her eyes and cheekily smiled. "Yeah…" she slurred. "Um. Needed to say something? Why are you in here?" Elsa had her mouth open but she was still speechless. Anna saw from the corner of her eyes that the mirror above the sink has completely frozen. Elsa realized it too.

"I'm… I'm so sorry," Elsa backed away, knocking her back against a cupboard full of towels. In a blink of an eye, the whole cupboard was covered in an inch of frost. "Oh god…" Elsa turned around, her cape following behind her. She looked up and down the white cupboard. Oddly, she wasn't wearing a dress made of ice that day, it was her usual dress but she had her braid loosely resting on her shoulder and her fringe pushed back.

"Ah!" Anna squealed and jumped out of the suddenly cold water. She quickly grabbed a towel she had luckily put aside and draped it over her body. "Hey, hey! Calm down, would you, " Elsa turned around with a frightened face looking at Anna shivering uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry. It's just…"

There was a sudden knock on the door. Actually, it didn't even sound like a knock. It sounded like cotton hitting against wood. The two sisters instantly looked at each other, stared for a moment or two and looked at the door curiously. "Yes?" Anna slowly said.

"Oh!" She couldn't mistake that goofy voice as anyone but Olaf. "Sorry there, Anna! Would you happen to see, uh, I don't know… The Queen of Arendelle, perhaps?" He giggled. Anna turned around to Elsa. Frantic, Elsa shook her head and motioned her hands desperately. Snow immediately fell down above Elsa's blond hair.

"Uh… Ye-" Elsa shook her head furiously and tiptoed closer to Anna, showing an attempted stern look. "I mean, n-no…"

"Are you sure?" Olaf's voice cracked. The two heard his twiggy hands scratching over the door.

"Yup. Pretty sure she isn't in my _bathroom_ interrupting my _hot bath_," Anna said sarcastically followed by a fake laugh. There was a pause.

"Okay then," Shortly after that, they heard his muffled snow footsteps. They waited a moment until both of them were sure that he was far away. Anna swiftly turned her head. It was so swift that it actually startled Elsa a bit, having puffs of snowflakes out of the blue swaying around Anna.

"And w-what is _this_ all about?" Anna asked, trying to sound cross.

"I can explain!" Elsa sputtered softly, clasping her hands together. They looked around the bathroom once more and realized that it was icy blue everywhere. Everything with smooth surfaces was covered with snowflake-patterned ice on every inch. Elsa smiled weakly. "I-"

"Nu-uh," Anna said, walking over to a small stool to grab another towel. "How about you t-thaw this whole p-place first? I'm kinda… y-you know," She looked down to her body and curved her lips to an awkward smile. She couldn't say it. Even though they were sisters, saying the word _naked_ just felt too obscene for her.

"Oh no! I'm sorry. That must be super cold," Elsa whispered. Anna nodded, shoulders shuddering. She couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Elsa's cheeks going red. It was particularly easy to know that she was blushing considering how pale her skin was. Elsa raised her hands up and waved it around like a baton. "It's kind of hard. I'm not sure how unfreezing a bathroom is _loving_,"

"Just think that your sister will pathetically die freezing in a bathroom!" Anna said desperately. Her teeth started chattering and she couldn't stop moving around. She started pacing in a circle and weirdly looked as though she was tap dancing away. She thought of running out of the room but the doorknob was completely covered with ice.

Instantly, everything ice and frost melted and disappeared into thin air. "Can't believe that worked," Elsa mumbled in astonishment. She heard the door open and saw Anna running out to her room.

The queen gracefully jogged out to the bedroom door and locked it while Anna went over to the bed, snugging herself tight under the covers. Anna felt a stinging pain in her heart, looking at her sister do that. One by one, scenes of her knocking her sister's door played in her mind. She would knock knowing her sister wouldn't answer. But at least this was different.

Elsa was oddly in Anna's room, locking the door while Anna was in the bed na…

Immediately, Anna sat up and hopped out of the bed, looking at it with red cheeks. "I hope you can exp-plain yourself in t-this, Elsa,"

"Hide and Seek!" Elsa exclaimed in a whisper, faking a smile. It was one of those smiles that naughty children would make when they know they've made a grave mistake.

Anna's jaw dropped. Her looks showed disbelief. "You… Olaf and you?"

"Well…" Elsa slurred, rubbing her soles on the ground guiltily. "The sun was awake, so I was awake and I _had_ to play," Anna clapped her palm to her forehead.

"And to think you're Queen…" Anna grumbled, gripping her towel. Elsa strolled towards her, looking around her room. It was messy. There were ribbons hung on the four-poster bed and dresses on the floor. "How long is this game supposed to l-last?"

"Until the cook calls us for breakfast," Elsa excitedly said, pointing at the grandfather clock in the corner of Anna's room. "Should be any minute by now,"

Anna wanted to stay away from Elsa for the time being, at least till she wore some clothes. The room was suddenly so chilly. "Why are you so eager on winning this? It seems kinda… I don't know, unusual for you to be stepping out of your room for this," Anna headed to her wardrobe and Elsa followed behind her like a stray shadow. Anna bit her lip anxiously.

"We made a deal," Elsa replied curtly, threading her fingers through her hair.

"Mm…" Anna murmured, opening her closet. Elsa stopped behind her and ran her eyes inside the wardrobe. Elsa was so close that Anna's back was having pins and needles. Finally, it clicked for Anna. This was the first time Elsa entered Anna's room, probably. No wonder it looked as though she stepped foot on Mars.

"What a messy closet, Anna," Elsa giggled, pointing at the fallen dresses on the bottom of the closet. She helpfully picked it up and used one of the empty hangers on the side. She turned to Anna with her blue eyes glistening and they wandered downwards. Anna gulped. "Oh!" She quickly walked over to the bedside. "Right, I'll give you some privacy… You don't wear dresses made of ice…"

"Yeah…" Anna said, carefully staring at Elsa as she sat on the bed. "D-don't, uh, don't look, okay?" Elsa nodded quietly. Then, Anna could hear her stilettos fading towards the bathroom.

"You forgot to drain the water in the bathtub," she said politely. Anna heaved a sigh. She hid herself behind the closet door and quickly picked a dress. This was beyond awkward and Elsa was gorgeous. Wait, what?

She tugged onto a random dress and draped it over her body while she looked at herself in the mirror. "The water vanished…." Elsa said from the bathroom, a hint of astonishment in her voice. A second later, the sound of Elsa's stilettos came back to the room. Anna turned around, inspecting her sister. Elsa had her hands covering the side of her eyes.

"Not peeking… I'm not peeking," Elsa hummed as she walked over to the bed again. Her younger sister took the opportunity to wear her clothes fast. Amazed by herself, she looked at her body in the dress again. That was the quickest dress wearing time she's ever done, second to when she had to ready herself for her sister's coronation. "You look beautiful…" Elsa spoke, lying on the bed. "You look beautiful even when you're upside down…" She looked up, facing Anna upside down.

Was Elsa looking at Anna wear the dress the whole time? Anna faked a laugh and made her way to the dressing table. She lifted the comb and started brushing her hair, carefully placing her arms at the side to cover her red face. She silently looked at herself in the mirror as she continued on brushing. She could hear Elsa sighing deeply. "So…" Anna began, trying to break the silence. "What was the deal about? You and Olaf?"

The bed rustled when Elsa shifted on the bed. She looked at Anna shocked for a while, trying to pretend that she didn't hear what she said. Anna raised a brow at her. "He… wanted to know why I shut you out before,"

Ouch. Anna's heart hurt again. It felt like it was frozen again. She remained quiet. She didn't know how to respond and she wished she never asked. The left corner of the mirror slowly got blur and wet. "Oh…" Anna said after a long moment of silence. The mirror frosted faster. "Hey, whoa. You're freezing the glass," Anna turned and saw Elsa curling up on the bed, facing Anna. She frowned, playing her braid with her fingertips. She was trying to look calm again, Anna thought.

It was no use. She stopped combing and went over to Elsa. Somehow, it felt as though Elsa was trying to get Anna's attention. She didn't know. Maybe it wasn't attention. Maybe it was just Elsa trying to slowly open up to her sister after all that has happened. She laid down beside her, facing the ceiling.

She couldn't have found it awkward anymore. They were sisters- some physical proximity was the main thing they were lacking. It was just that they were older now. Back then, they cuddled every night and had no issue touching each other. Elsa didn't freeze everything up when they hugged each other too.

It wasn't just physical proximity they were lacking. They were lacking _love_…

Elsa sat up with pupils contracting, looking down to her sister. Anna knew that look. She was afraid and nervous again. She patted the bed, wanting her sister to just try and calmly lay down beside her. Elsa shook her head a bit- taking away her hand that was just an inch away from Anna's. Frustrated, Anna tugged Elsa by the sleeve and pulled her towards herself. She bumped on top of her, with her face nearly landing on Anna's.

Anna hugged her like how she would hug her when she was young, no, like how she would've hugged anyone else. She could feel Elsa breathing shakily. It made her heart skip a beat. They were sisters. This was completely normal. Them touching, hugging, it was normal. She could hug Kristoff and Hans and even Olaf just like that. Why did she always feel different when she did the same with Elsa?

Their chests pressed together and Elsa's face burrowed beside Anna's. She could practically feel how heavily Elsa was breathing when her mouth was right beside Anna's ear. It was ticklish. They stayed like that for a while as Elsa finally placed a comfortable hand on Anna's stomach, maybe placed it a bit to high when it reached the ribs. Anna thought that Elsa finally got to relax with touching her without gloves.

"You're so warm…." Elsa said gently, tugging Anna. Anna didn't think so. In fact, Elsa was bloody cold. It was as though she was hugging onto a human made of ice, literally. But she didn't care. She just had to warm her up then.

"Glad you didn't wear your ice dress, huh? It would've melted…" Anna mumbled and grinned. Suddenly, she realized how weird that came out. "Uh, I mean… Um…"

Anna thought that Elsa got a bit shy because the place where Elsa positioned her hand became freezing cold and she buried her face beside Anna's deeper. "Ignore what I said…" Anna breathed, covering her red cheeks with her hands again.

When they didn't speak to each other, the sound of nature filled their ears- the sounds of birds chirping and crowds chatting away outside the gates. Both of them would've wanted to stay like this forever. To live as sisters without fear.

Gently, she could feel Elsa's lip brushing her ear. She didn't know whether it was an accident or it was intentional. She would be lying if she said she hoped it was an accident.

Awkwardly, it wasn't…


	2. Faulty

Anna lay down _frozen,_ riveted to the bed like a statue. She had her arms extended towards her sides with her palms facing upwards. She was completely defenseless and her mind was blank. She didn't know what to do now. Although she was in denial to admit this but she had to confess that this was such an awkward situation.

She felt lips brushing her neck a bit and she yelped at how ticklish it was. Something so cold trickling down your neck. Her eyes were barely open. She half stared at the ceiling and at the blonde strands of hair in front of her.

Abrupt, Elsa pulled herself away and rested on all fours. She stared at Anna and Anna did the same. Elsa's eyes widened and Anna could feel a stinging pain on her heart. She felt cold again- as if she was doused with icy cold water right on the spot. She could feel every nerve in her body losing its function and leaving her body numb. Her vision was getting vague and she started to feel drowsy by just looking at the queen on top of her. "Anna. I didn't mean to…" Elsa paused, taking a full moment to swallow. Her throat bobbed and her eyes filled with fear.

"Didn't mean to kiss me?" Anna whispered, weaker than before. Elsa was anxious. She knew because her body was starting feel chilly all of the sudden. Anna sat up, embracing Elsa gently. Her pants became fading clouds of mists lingering about her mouth. Trying hard to be gentle, she pulled Elsa's head to her shoulder, slowly patting her. Elsa had her hands fisted tightly again. Her fingers crumpled the sheets in aggravation.

"Stop," Elsa whispered desperately as she slowly tried to tug her way out of Anna's arms. Anna knew she was annoyed but her voice was just so gentle. Elsa didn't want to rejoin her younger sister's hug. She didn't want to hurt her sister again. She couldn't- at least not while she was in this state. She just needed to win this game by staying in this room till the cook calls for breakfast. She just needed to hold it in till the time comes. "Enough, Anna…" the Queen commanded, suddenly having her authoritative powers lost with her unyielding desire. She tried to reclaim herself harder.

"I love you," Anna whispered into the Queen's ear, leaving her static. She pulled away slightly, having her eyes loiter on Elsa's blue eyes and without hesitation- she dived into her sister's lips. She didn't have a single doubt in her. Her thoughts were vague and her body was numb, it just felt so right to kiss her sister with the intimate session they were sharing. Having their body inches away from each other- it was an instant invitation for this.

Elsa's heart pounded against her ribcage. Anna could feel her body instantly getting colder, the same with Elsa. Elsa was trying to get away from this, lifting herself carefully to avoid contact with her sister again. She had to go and she had to do it fast.

She gripped the covers by her knees, suppressing the urging power she wanted to release. She wanted to let go what felt like an avalanche but she had to keep all of that in. Anna had her hands all over Elsa- her face, her neck and her hair. Behind her, the queen could see the bed rest frosting everywhere. The ice spread upwards to the walls and the ceilings, carving themselves like dying vines during winter. Icicles formed on the ceiling, slowly shaping up their pointy ends.

"Peekaboo!" A familiar voice shouted and a second later, his snowy head was promptly cut of with a huge shard of ice. Anna scrambled backwards and turned around to find the whole area behind her covered with ice. Elsa was on her palms again, taking deep breaths each time. She slid her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. It was Olaf.

"That was way to close…" she said breathless. Anna was at a lost of words not only by the fact that she actually kissed her sister but also by the fact that Olaf was in her room. What the hell was he thinking? What the hell was _she_ thinking?

A giggle resounded beside the two. "I've been beheaded," Olaf slowly spoke, smiling. His twiggy hands crawled towards the head and swiftly reattached it to the snowman's body. He exhaled victoriously. "I've found you, Queen…" He looked up, seeing a blurred ice wall between the bed and him. He squinted at it, taking a while to figure out what was making his vision blurry.

Elsa bounced off the bed and made her way to the dressing table, quickly correcting her messy hair and her dress. Anna was sitting upright but Elsa could see from a far that she was silently clutching her chest. She could say that she was rather grateful to have Olaf snap her out of the delusional state. Looking back, she shook her head. Really. What was she thinking doing that to her sister? She whimpered softly and got off the bed, still clenching onto her chest. "C-can we agree to j-just forget what just happened?" she stammered, looking at the floor.

Elsa went to her sister as she motioned her fingers in a spiral. The ice behind the bed vanished into glitter swaying in thin air. She reached just mere inches from Anna and all she was brave enough to do was to rub her sister's back. "Forget _what_ happened?" Elsa mumbled, sarcastically rolling her eyes. Anna smiled, turning towards her sister. Her eyes lingered towards Elsa's bare neck. "Anna, no," she said, hastily covering her neck. Anna chuckled curtly.

Olaf came hopping around the ice wall and found the two standing beside each other. He opened his mouth with a triumphant grin on his face. "Aha!" he said. "I've found you!"

"Yes, yes," Elsa responded as she made Anna rest on the bed. She jogged towards Olaf while flapping her hands at him. "Now run along," Olaf was reluctant to leave but the broad smile he had proved his satisfaction. After seeing him properly scooting off this time, Elsa relocked the door and melted the ice wall she made. It descended and slowly, she could see behind of it was Anna still sitting on the bed with a blank expression.

"Don't ever and I mean, ever do that again," Elsa said, trying her hardest to sound gentle. She headed to Anna, tucking her head against her shoulder. Anna had her mouth shut, looking up at Elsa with a flushed face. It was one of those puppy-dog faces that Elsa just couldn't win over. She sighed. "And I love you too," She timidly leaned over and had her lips touching Anna's. It was such a brief moment. Then, she quickly stood up, feeling as though prolonging the kiss would have set her sister into an eternal frozen state.

"Um…" a foreign crippled voice spoke. The two sisters turned around with shocked expressions. They looked at the bedroom door again. It was one of the servants. "Forgive me, Queen Elsa… and Princess Anna. We would like to inform you that, uh, breakfast is ready…" Elsa swallowed calmly, straightening her arched back.

"I thought I had that door locked," she demanded oppressively. The servant looked down onto the knob.

"I'm afraid… it's faulty then?"


	3. Confusion

Walking towards the dining hall has never been so intense. Elsa felt as though each step would have sent off Arendelle into another winter blizzard. Fortunately though, Anna was there to calm her down even when she was the one shivering beside the Snow Queen. "H-hey," She stuttered, making extra sure she tugged only the sleeves of Elsa's blue satin dress. She almost tripped over Elsa's long flowing cape, squeaking in the process. "N-no offence, Elsa. B-but is my hair t-turning white?"

Elsa abruptly stopped in her tracks, causing Anna to weakly bump into her chest. She never realized how petite Anna was. Although she was slim herself but Anna was much smaller than her. She ran her eyes on Anna's hair. It was the same auburn hair she used to have. What made her happier was the fact that the streak of white hair has vanished. She didn't realize that before. She patted Anna's head softly- so soft that with Anna's thick hair, she probably didn't realize it. She let out a sigh. "No," she whispered, smiling. "Not even a single _streak,"_

"Phew!" Anna said, flicking her hands on her forehead as if she was wiping off sweat. "I thought that, y-ya know, you've f-frozen my heart of something,"

"If I did, I would just have to thaw it," Elsa said, curving her lips. What she meant was exactly that but she didn't know what her sister thought it meant because the minute she finished that sentence, Anna had such a malicious grin. Her eyes half closed and was averted to the wall with her eyebrows raised. Elsa had no clue what was running her sister's mind.

"Yeah," she said, coolly walking towards the corridor leading them to the grand steps. "You would just have to _thaw_ _me_-" Elsa casually ran her fingers through her blonde hair, shaking her head with her flushed cheeks.

"Anna, I-"

"-With an _act…_ of _true love_," Anna looked back at Elsa, who was still standing alone in the corridor. She giggled at her and winked. Elsa continued to walk along her sister, half-believing what she just heard. She couldn't accept the fact that her once innocent sister was so…

"So, if you freezing," Elsa began, fighting against the huge block in her throat. "-You would rather have me do _that_ to you?" Anna widened her green eyes and tapped her chin with the tip of her fingers. After a moment or two of her intensely thinking, she shrugged.

"Why not?"

The Queen of Arendelle was flabbergasted. Her sister, the princess, didn't _mind_ this? Elsa didn't have a clue on how to continue the conversation. Perhaps it was a perfectly normal topic to discuss considering now they were 'full fledged' adults. Curiosity has always had its own way on swerving into one's mind so Elsa couldn't blame Anna. Not only because they were adults, but also they were trapped in the house for thirteen years- there was just no one to blame for her as well as Elsa's curiosity. But that wasn't the _main_ reason why Elsa was rather annoyed.

_'Not only is she my sister….'_

"I wonder what's for breakfast, ey?" Anna slurred, sweeping her red locks over her shoulder and looked at Elsa. She skipped with sheer joy, smiling.

_'But it's just that… I like her too…'_

"I hope there's chocolate," Elsa mumbled, rubbing her temples with the sudden pulsating pain behind her eyes. As they walked down the corridor meeting the steps to the dining hall, she looked out the window, seeing faint snowflakes dangling out. She sighed. "I really hope that there's chocolate…"

"I like chocolate!" Anna sighed exaggeratedly, slumping her shoulders as she pushed open the doors of the dining hall. As she entered, she shrieked a bit when she found a giggling Olaf scaring her behind the door. Elsa stared. "Olaf!"

Olaf laughed, having his carrot nose crinkle and his wide grin. He waved his twiggy hands towards Elsa whom nodded silently. "Come!" he exclaimed, hopping towards one of the chairs. He pulled it out and waved to Elsa again. "My Queen," Elsa made her way to the chair and sat, suddenly having this odd feeling where the room was expanding and growing wider while she continued to feel belittled. Olaf tapped his hands onto Elsa's lap. "If you don't want to explain about _that_, it's okay…"

Elsa looked at him, hands suddenly shaking. "No, no," she said, shaking her head. "We made a deal so I must explain. How about later in my study?" If Olaf's grins were wide, this next smile was humungous. He expanded his arms and hugged Elsa around her middle. The Queen gently patted his snowy head, being extra careful to not crush it.

"Yay," he said with his voice muffled by Elsa's ruffled dress. Elsa did realize something but she wanted to avoid it. Anna was staring. She clearly heard everything and Elsa was just not sure what was running in her thoughts. She had a weird expression.

Her footsteps echoed in the hall and she pulled out a chair opposite Elsa, the wooden legs scraping against the stoned floor. She sat and continued on staring. Elsa quickly pulled out a chair beside her and carried Olaf to place him on it. Olaf looked so happy while Anna had this weird expression. Elsa just felt so nervous. She didn't want this cheery mode of Olaf to die along with Anna's suddenly solemn expression mercilessly permeating the room. Elsa waited and waited and just hoped that the servants were about to arrive soon to serve their breakfast.

Olaf's dangling feet swung up and down, excitedly waiting for someone to break the silence. "I can't believe that a Queen _made_ me," he finally said, smiling towards the swirly patterns on the wood. He raised his abnormally large head and faced Anna. "Isn't it just _nice…"_ he slurred, rocking his body to the left and right, closing his black eyes. "…To be part of a family… It's a dream come true!" He raised his hands and one of them accidently hit the table in the process. A twig fell and bumped against the hard ground. That made Anna crack a smile but still, something was bothering her inside.

Elsa picked it up and stuck it back into him, maybe stuck it a bit to deep… "Whoa, whoa," he said, quickly tugging on the twig to pull it out. "First, you behead me and now, you want to stab me?" Anna laughed and so did Elsa. Finally, the servants brought in their food. It was toasted wheat bread and a huge bowl filled with hot chocolate jam. Both Anna and Elsa smiled at each other, meeting each other's gazes for a few seconds before tucking themselves into the _lavish_ food. It was definitely worth the wait.

"I love chocolate," Olaf mumbled. "But I can't eat them though…"


	4. Dammit, So close!

**A/N: **Sorry for updating so late. I feel so bad. Thank you for reading. And so sorry.

* * *

Sprawled on the sofa in the lonesome study was the Queen of Arendelle, agonizing herself on whether or not she should tell Olaf. It was a simple deal but what Elsa didn't expect was that the fact that he would _win_. Following her well-thought plan, there was just one flaw that has caused this massacre in her intelligent strategy… the faulty lock. "Ah, yes, that bloody lock…"

A sudden creak made Elsa jolt upwards, straightening her ached back. It was the door. From the brightly lit corridors, the light flooded the dark study. It wasn't that dark, Elsa supposed. She didn't even need to have the fireplace lit with the moonlight already blinding her from the side. She stood up, tilting her head to the left and right to see who has entered the study. But all she saw was the door that was left ajar and the long rectangular shadow casted on the timber flooring of the study. Eerie it was, especially when Elsa had towering bookshelves looming over her presence. "Olaf?" her voice cracked in fear. "Olaf is that you?"

"BOO!" Elsa turned around, accidently flinging her free hand upwards. It was Anna… looking at the single icicle formed beside her. Its pointy end was mere inches from her slim neck. She gulped.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped, thawing the icicle. She pulled her sister to an embrace before actually thinking of doing it. Anna wrapped the Queen around the middle, sinking her nose into the white fluffy braid. She rested her cheek on Elsa's shoulder, staring at the long shadow of themselves. "Silly, don't do that again…" Anna groaned childishly. Elsa chuckled and pulled away. "What are you up to? I was expecting Olaf…"

Anna's face fell. "So you don't appreciate my presence here?" she said, pouting her lips. Elsa smiled. One moment she was in her usual depressed state and one moment with Anna, her mood was lifted.

"N-no. I. Uh…" Elsa stuttered, her cheeks flushed. Anna was beautiful, especially when she was under this white moonlight. And she felt awesomely proud to be her sister. Having thirteen years of isolation, she never knew that the chubby kid she used to play with grew up to be such a beautiful woman. She found herself staring. "I do appreciate it actually," she began, slowly breaking the awkward silence. She pulled her sister to another tighter hug. "I really do…"

"Hmmm," Anna tugged Elsa and their chests heaved into each other. Elsa felt sweat trickling down her red cheeks. She pulled away. Before Elsa spoke, Anna has cut her off. "I told Olaf the whole thing so…" She waved a hand absentmindedly between them. "You know, you don't need to get so worked up about it," Not that Elsa wasn't grateful but somehow, deep in her heart, she just knew that eventually the situation would come to this- with Anna saving the day as always.

"Gee…" Elsa mumbled- eyes too embarrassed to meet her sister's. "I don't know how to thank you… How did you know that I-"

And there it was again. A certain foreign heat that permeated around Elsa's cool lips, buckling them too tight for Elsa to escape from being drowned in what felt like pure sinful pleasure. She wanted it. She _needed _it but she knew that sisters were forbidden to do such things. And just for that split second, Elsa feared what may be bestowed upon their land for such wicked acts- an eternal curse on Arendelle to compensate the irreversible lust that gushed out of their own ruler for her own sibling. "You can thank me with _this,"_

And just for that split second as well did Elsa decide on not giving a single damn on anything but accepting the truth that she longed for such pleasure- not _just _any pleasure. It had to come from Anna and _no one_ else.

She had to stop, she realized. No, some one had to stop. Anna had to stop. Elsa couldn't but neither of them would. Elsa heard creaks of the wooden flooring bouncing of the walls from the hallway. The door was still left partially open, using its mere ounces of light to illuminate the tall inanimate shelves before them. Faint mumbles gradually ascended in volume as the creaks neared the entrance of the study. Elsa pulled away. Anna whined at the sudden lack of tension. She sharply flicked her fingers once and shut the door with a forceful slam. An icy seal solidified around all of its hinges, creating a lock far stronger than any lock Elsa would've guessed existed. "Should have done that for the locks, ay?" Elsa mumbled, having her lips graze against the sensitive part behind Anna's ears. Soft but crystal clear, Elsa could hear a nervous gasp escaping Anna's wet lips. Her shoulders arched, shoulder blades protruding.

Their eyes meet once more, not full of anxiety, at least that was what Elsa hoped to be, but it was filled with marvel and sheer passion. Smirking for the last time, sure for once that this was a path that she didn't mind heading towards to, Elsa dived into Anna's lips, enjoying the way Anna would whine at her abrupt forceful pecks and gasping for dear life as her lungs lost its function to the radiating heat in her chest. Her face red and drenched in sweat now that it wasn't cold being _this _close to Elsa, _this_ close to paying back their thirteen years of absent physical contact, physical _proximity_ and so much love between them.

A tongue curled its way into the younger girl's mouth, suddenly salivating when it got to taste Anna. Actually it tasted more like chocolate. Elsa cracked a smile in between her deep kisses, indulging herself more into the taste of Anna's chocolaty tongue. Anna was taking sharp intakes of breath, almost having her pants act as begs for Elsa to give her a break. But Elsa wasn't even near the thought of giving her younger sister a chance.

Drunk and mind blurred with the emotions welling up in her, her body acted at its own accord. Whatever she wanted, she will now do whatever it takes to get it. She feared not the thoughts of her people on this relationship but more on Anna's well being. She wondered what Anna was feeling. Was she cold or was she hot? Was she enjoying this or was she finding this way more awkward than her own awkward level? Elsa didn't know and now, she didn't care.

Ignoring Anna's pleads and weakening knees trembling against Elsa's intertwined legs, Elsa pushed the younger girl backwards. Squealing, she grabbed Elsa by the collar, pulling her down until she bumped ungracefully on the sofa, having her whole pose seem more like an invitation for Elsa. Hair spread out against the velvety pillow. Back almost submerged into the sofa. Elsa was on all fours, clawing her hands on either side of Anna as she crawled up towards her torso, smirking at Anna's face. She let her delicate fingers sieve through Anna's red hair and put aside the stray strands behind her ear. Caressing her fringe before sliding it upwards like her own hair, her hands stayed glued onto Anna's head as she descended herself to peck on her neck.

Anna gasped again. "Elsa…" she whispered, her fingers digging into Elsa's forearms. "E-Elsa…"

It was intoxicating for Elsa. To have her own name repeated over and over again with this weak shaky but satisfyingly happy tone, it was pure bliss to Elsa. It was a drug. An aphrodisiac keeping her moving on and on to god knows what will make Anna so sexually aroused, she started babbling incoherent phrases to Elsa. Maybe she wanted to say a few things but all of these pecks near her neck were making her voice box question their own existence.

Mumbles after mumbles, succumbed into pure desire, Elsa made her fingers slide downwards, trailing the meticulous sewn threads lined up around Anna's sensitive sides. Her ribs moving outwards and inwards. The way she cringed when Elsa's delicate fingers trailed her hips while pressing a tongue back into her mouth. Suffocating her… _in a good way_.

And just when she had her hands sliding up on Anna's thigh, she was shocked to hear Olaf and Kristoff's voice loudly calling out for their names outside the study. Anna sat up, having Elsa's face bumped directly to her chest. "Shoot! I forgot!"

"Wait, what?" Elsa gasped, having her heart shattered into a million pieces of disillusionment. And then she realized…

"We invited them for _dinner_, remember?" Anna spoke, flushed face in terror.

"We even forgot to tell the cook!"


End file.
